You Broke My Glass Slipper?
by Kittikins
Summary: This is a AU of InuYasha, Cinderella style! But believe me it is MUCH more funnier than Cinderlla! Please RR


A/N- Welcome everyone to my lovely AU of InuYasha! uhh..yea. Well to explain my story: "You Broke My Slipper?!?" is a AU of InuYasha, Cinderella style. but I have to change a few things around in the basic Cinderella story. Okay here we go with the story.....  
  
Chapter 1  
In a small cottage in a place far far away from America where there is no cable, or computers, sat a young madien with long black hair. Her name was Kagome, and she was sad. She sat next to the well at the Higarashi shrine and cried into the water. This usually happened everyday when she finshed all her chores at the shrine.  
"Kagome? Get in here!" yelled her evil step sister Kikyou. She had no real sisters or brothers, only Kikyou, her not-so-evil step sister Sango, and her evil step mother, Kagura. Quickly wiping away the tears on her check she ran into Kikyou';s room.  
  
"Yes Kikyou?" Kagome said.  
  
"I need you to come with me, Sango, and mother to the market, so you can hold the things I buy." Kikyou answered.  
  
"Yes Kikyou." Kagome had learned at least one thing while growing up, never argue with Kikyou.  
  
In town, Kikyou spent spent and spent. Kagome followed her around holding things she handed her and making sure not to drop them. Kikyou picked up her dress as she walked through the mud and kicked some into Kagome's face. Most young maidens in the village wore gowns much like Kikyou's. Kagome, on the other hand, had many chores to do and couldn't do with tripping so, she had cut a white dress to make a blouse and cut the bottom of a long green skirt to make a short one, that just brushed her knees.  
Kagome, having boxes blocking her face, lost her way. Seeing a bench she sat down the boxes and sat down. Taking a deep breath she started looking for Kikyou. "Do you need help?" said a male voice.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks." Kagome said, not even looking up. If she would have, she would have noticed that in front of her was Prince InuYasha, in peasent attire. "Do you know who I am?" Prince InuYasha said.  
  
"Yes, your just some pesky boy, who thinks I can't do anything because I'm a gir....." Kagome stopped there. She had looked up and noticed Prince InuYasha. "My prince what are you doing here?" Kagome said confused. "Please don't call me that. Can't a prince visit a town in his Kingdom some time?" came the answer.  
  
"I must go, there is my sister. Goodbye Prince InuYasha." Kagome said starting to walk away. She was stopped by someone grabbing hold of her wrist. "Please, what is your name?" He asked her. "Cinderella..." Kagome said. "Why that's a beautiful name!" InuYasha remarked. "Yea, I know. I wish it was mine. My name is Kagome."  
  
Kagome then walked away, leaving a very baffled InuYasha. He noticed she had left one of her boxes. He opened it and pulled out a yellow backpack. "Kagome..." he murmured.  
  
After catching up with Kikyou, getting at least ten more boxes added to her load, Kagome got to go home. By then it was late. "Kagome go to bed, I will have a list of chores for you tomorrow." said Kagura. Kagome nodded and headed toward the well house.  
Kagome slept here. She found quite comfortable in this well house. When she awoken, there was some toast and eggs from Sango of course. Her step mother gave her no breakfast, because Kagome cooked it. But Sango always made her toast and eggs, and transpoted them to her well house.  
Before Kagome's mother had died. Sango and Kagome were best of friends. When her mother died and her father remarried, Kagome and Sango were step sisters, which worked fine until the fateful day her father had been killed, by a robber. Kagome's step mother had made her more of a slave.  
Kagome got up, tied her hair in a piece of ripped cloth, and walked to the kitchen. Taking a deep breath Kagome started breakfast. "It's such a beautiful day, I could just sing!" said Kagome. Kagome started singing..  
  
"The Hills are Alive....with the sound of....of...of.."  
  
"Oh never mind, I can't remember the words." Kagome thought and finished breakfast. After her step mother and sisters went into town, leaving Kagome a list of chores, she could finally sit down. "Oh, I'll go into town to get some of this stuff." Kagome tied a shawl around her face and started to town.  
"I heave wish heave I heave had heave a heave horse." Kagome said out of breath. When she got into town, she mentally went over the list again. "Okay, a fan, a boomerang, a bow and arrow set...." Kagome wasn't watching were she was going and bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry.." she then felt a weird pressrue in a place there shouldn't be any.  
SLAP! "Excuse you!" Kagome said mad.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to touch you there. What is your name?" a man dressed in purple royal robes said. "I'm Kagome. Who are you, and do you work at the palace?" Kagome asked. "Miroku, and yes. I'm the princes advisor!" He sounded excitied. "Oh, well I'll be on my way then..." Kagome said and started to walk. "Wait!" Miroku yelled. Kagome turned to find him down on one knee. "Beautiful Kagome, will you bear my child?" Miroku said.  
  
Kagome stood gaping for a few seconds, then loudly she yelled, "NO!" and turned and walked away.  
  
"What a freak.." Kagome thought as she walked away. "Oh well..." and hurriedly purchased the items and started home.  
  
A/N- Did ya like the first Chapter? Well you better have cause i spent a lot of time on it! Oh and InuYasha will be meaner, he was just being nice...for the moment. 


End file.
